thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Encounter with Kivuli
This is, by far, my FAVORITE book of the series! It's SO romantic! I'm so happy! Enjoy it! The Encounter with Kivuli The sequel to Danger Approaches Kopa roared with anger, causing rocks to fall. ‘’You hyenas are useless. You couldn’t catch a blind mouse!’’ Muuaji growled, raking the ground with her claws as she approached Kopa, tears streaming from her eyes. ‘’I never should have aligned myself with you! Because of you, Kuacha is DEAD!’’ Kopa roared, lunging forward and throwing Muuaji into the rock wall. ‘’It’s not my fault. If you IDIOTS would have killed Kion when I asked, your sister wouldn’t be dead!’’ Muuaji growled and stood up, shaking the pebbles out of her fur. Her ears went down, and her tail drooped. ‘’Madoa would be so disappointed in me.’’ ‘’Yes, Muuaji. Your mother would be so disappointed.’’ Kopa roared. ‘’I never should have agreed to this. I’m leaving this deal.’’ Muuaji glanced at her clan, who whimpered and groaned everytime they laid down because of their battle wounds. ‘’NO!!!’’ Kopa shoved Muuaji to the ground, holding her by the neck. ‘’Fine! Fine! Let’s make a compromise.’’ Muuaji choked. ‘’Fine. Let’s hear it.’’ Kopa smirked, getting off of Muuaji. Muuaji rubbed her neck. ‘’I know a pack of Wild Dogs lead by a female named Kivuli. She is even more bloodthirsty than me, and is a ruthless killer. She never lets her quarry get away. Her pack is savage. They have no heart. They are just ruthless killing machines.’’ ‘’Sounds interesting. Go get them.’’ Kopa smirked again. He didn’t think Kivuli and her pack existed. He thought she made them up to weasel out of the deal. ‘’Ok. Fine.’’ Muuaji vanished among the rocks, and came back an hour later with a pack of snarling Wild Dogs behind her, a scarred female leading them. Muuaji gulped, her ears drooping as she glanced back at the pack. ‘’K-Kopa, this is K-Kivuli with her p-pack.’’ Kopa was shocked. Not only was the pack real, but their leader looked like she ripped apart animals daily. Kivuli approached. Her back right leg was limp, and dangled when she walked. A large notch was missing from her left ear. A large red scar was over her nose. ‘’I’m Kivuli. I heard that you have a proposition to kill your ex.’’ Kivuli smiled sinisterly. ‘’Indeed. So is it a yes or a no?’’ Kopa smiled. He finally met a creature as smart as him. ‘’It’s a yes. I’ve always wanted to rip apart Kion.’’ Kopa smiled. ‘’Hyenas, you are free to go. I found a much better replacement.’’ Muuaji growled. ‘’Hyenas, let’s go.’’ Kion led Vitani to a quiet place in the rainforest. No one could disturb them here. ‘’What are we doing here, handsome?’’ Kion knew Vitani had a rough past, but aside from this, he could still see her blush. Kion pounced on her, causing them both to roll down the hill. When they landed, they were kissing. Kion felt like passing out again. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He could feel her heart beating, too. He could feel himself blushing. Since his first kiss with Vitani all those weeks ago, every dream he dreamt had Vitani in it. Sometimes they were even making out…. Vitani laughed and pushed him off. He laughed back, and the two lions chased each other through the forest. Kion pounced, harnessing every hunting skill his father had ever taught him. He pinned her down, and they both laughed. These feelings were so confusing. He had never fallen for anyone before. Never before did he think that he would fall head-over tail for a lioness who was Zira’s daughter. He remembered when he was younger, feeling so awkward every time his father tried to talk to him about ‘’can you feel the love tonight.’’ Now look at him, kissing his one true love as he blushed like his fur was on fire. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. It was such a blissful feeling….. nothing could disturb them here. Here, they could just play together, kiss, and pounce on each other to their hearts content. Although, by the end of tonight, he might not have a heart at all. He could feel her heart beating, too. It had a fast-paced beat, like a fast drumbeat. He grabbed her head and pulled her closer, savoring the beat of her heart each time it beat. Like a steady rhythm, it lulled him to sleep. ‘’So, what’s the plan?’’ Kopa smiled, parting the grass where Kivuli dug. ‘’Oh, you? You don’t have to do anything. Just take your girlfriend and make out or something.’’ Kivuli replied, continuing to dig in the soft earth. Wazimu laughed awkwardly. Kopa did the same, and they both looked at each other. Kopa couldn’t help but notice how Wazimu blushed, and how she averted his gaze…. Oh well, probably means nothing. Kivuli emerged from the grass a second later with a big bone in her mouth. She lay down to chew it. ‘’No, no. Wazimu and I aren’t a couple.’’ Kopa smiled. He could feel his ears coming down, and for reasons he didn’t know he was blushing… Kivuli chuckled. ‘’Well, your cheeks tell a different story.’’ Kopa’s ears immediately went down, and he could feel himself blush even more. Why did his cheeks do this? Wazimu laughed awkwardly again, though he could see the she was blushing too. ‘’Can you guys stop making googly eyes at each other and leave!?’’ Kivuli growled. ‘’huh? Oh, ok…’’ Kopa was distracted. ‘’Good.’’ Kivuli mumbled. Kopa walked toward the forest. He needed to think. What had happened back there? Why did he blush when Kivuli suggested making out with Wazimu? Why did he blush when Kivuli called them a couple? Why did he blush whenever he looked at Wazimu? Maybe he was falling for Wazimu. No. The only lioness he wanted was Vitani. But still….. Every time he tried to speak to her, his words didn’t come out right. Whenever he looked at her, he blushed. And whenever someone called them a couple, he just wanted to pin her down and kiss her cute face. There was only one logical explanation. He had fallen in love with Wazimu. He just stood there, watching all the twitterpated birds flit around. He was very confused by these feelings. He felt that if Wazimu were to appear right now, he would lead her into the woods and kiss her like he had never kissed anyone before. He felt like holding her close, and sleeping with her all night. His heart pounded in his ears, and his heart beat even faster just thinking about it. Could he really summon the courage to kiss her? He had no time to think about it. A mysterious being pounced on him, and rolled him over; pinning him down. It was Wazimu. ‘’Oh, oh, hi, W-Wazimu.’’ Kopa stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up. Wazimu leaned down, her cheeks turning bright red. ‘’ Kiss me!’’ She shoved her head into Kopa’s, grabbing his head and pushing it into hers. They both blushed. Wazimu got off Kopa, and walked toward the deep woods. Kopa looked confused, albeit stupidly in love. Wazimu gave him ‘’the eyes’’. Kopa immediately understood, and followed Wazimu into the woods, heart beating out of his chest. Kivuli growled at her pack. ‘’It worked.’’ ‘’What worked?’’ Mjinga asked, chewing on a bone. Kivuli whacked the bone away. ‘’My genius plan. I calmly suggest that he and that lioness are a couple, and sure enough, they go right into the woods to ‘’get busy’’. It’s too simple. All I need to do is ‘’accidently’’ say that they need to go make out, and ha! Those idiots are making out right now. I bet he’s feeling ‘’all those confusing feelings’’ and wishing he could ‘’kiss her cute face’’. The idiots. It’s only a short walk to the throne now. All because all three of the king’s kids are making out!’’ Mjinga tilted his head. ‘’Who is the eldest daughter dating?’’ ‘’Kiara has Kovu, Kion has Vitani, and that hormonal idiot Kopa has Wazimu.’’ Mjinga scratched himself. ‘’Why go through all this trouble when we could just kill the king?’’ Kivuli groaned. ‘Oh, Mjinga, Mjinga. If we kill the king, Kopa will demand the throne. Now, we have it all to ourselves and that prince can make out with Wazimu while we usurp the throne. The ONLY reason I agreed to this deal is because I knew he was the king’s son. He’s an easy target. And of course, he’s a teen. A stupid, stupid teen. He wants to make out more than be a prince. If I walked into the woods RIGHT NOW, I would see them blushing, kissing, and you know…’’ She gestured with her paw. ‘’Oh.’’ Mjinga gasped. An elderly Wild Dog approached Kivuli. ‘’This won’t work, Kivuli’’ Kivuli groaned. ‘’Shut up, Hekima. I am the leader, and I know what to do to get this pack to Pride Rock!’’ Hekima growled. ‘’And what happens when you get there? You are not even the proper alpha. It was Sahihi. You know that, Kivuli. If your parents wouldn’t have killed him, he’d still be the proper alpha!’’ Kivuli smirked. ‘’Fine. Mjinga! Baridi! Throw Hekima into the Lava Pits. Maybe that will finally teach him who the proper alpha is.’’ ‘’This will come back to haunt you, Kivuli.’’ Kivuli smirked as he was led away. Kopa emerged from the bush, his mane unkempt and messy. His heart continued to beat out of his chest, and his eyes were wide with excitement. He looked like a stupid love-struck teenager. And that was exactly what he was. Kion felt the same way. He had gotten lost in her eyes for what felt like a million times. This time, it had resulted in deep, deep kissing… His mane, too, was unkempt and messy. Man, Vitani was a good kisser. All four lions blushed. They all thought when they were younger that ‘’can you feel the love tonight’’ was an awkward subject that didn’t need to be talked about and would never happen to them. Too bad their lionesses were such good kissers…. Category:DixieCountryGirl Category:Love Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Sequel Fanfictions